


Spun in Green

by Idris



Category: Thief (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idris/pseuds/Idris
Summary: The world had been spun anew, in black and red-stained green, and nothing has ever been the same since. Garrett and Viktoria, and everything that went wrong along the way.





	

Garrett could never have loved Viktoria.

It’s not that he’s incapable of love, not completely, but she was always going to be too… too much of a reminder, perhaps. Of being a struggling young thief, fighting to get by with his fence dead and his pockets empty. Of his own naivety and pride. Of that night at Constantine’s mansion.

The moment that she tore his eye out was the moment that his feet finally touched the ground again, and what a homecoming. The world had been spun anew, in black and red-stained green, and nothing has ever been the same since. He feels as if he never left that mansion, as if it’s still that night and he’s still running and he’s forgotten how to stop.

Viktoria remade his life into something brittle and sharp and cold, and he’s almost thankful for it, for the lessons that he still carries in him, woven into the fabric of everything he does and everything he touches. It’s what keeps him going, this ability to prise the bruises of his life and turn every scar into a hard-earned message.

The Keepers were another kind of lesson, one that put no marks on his skin but left him feeling thin, translucent, as if a single blow would punch right through him like a knife through paper. Viktoria only ever had what was left after that, and he wonders if she knew it.


End file.
